


She's the kind of girl who smash herself down in the night

by DelilahAndTheUnderdogs



Category: The Lovely Bones - Alice Sebold
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs/pseuds/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs
Summary: Nonna Lynn che rivede la sua vita scorrerle davanti e i suoi pensieri a riguardo.





	She's the kind of girl who smash herself down in the night

**She's the kind of girl who smash herself down in the night**  
 

Da qualche parte avresti sperato.  
Eri stata quel tipo di ragazza che buttava i drink altrui nel water, ma che i propri finivano nello stomaco -  _un'anima con buone intenzioni._  
E avevi bussato ai vicini per sapere se l’anno nuovo era arrivato e loro ti hanno guardato male Lynn.  
Eri quel tipo di ragazza frizzante a cui piaceva curarsi –  _esteriormente e mai internamente_.  
Lo sai che l'amore esiste?  
Quello vero e non le cagate che propinano alla TV?  
Che sarai un’eterna Jackie Kennedy?  
Non distruggerti ancora e impara ad amare –  _sul serio questa volta_.  
Di nuovo apri gli occhi e sfogli l’album di famiglia.  
Tutto ricorda Susie, ed è inevitabile il pianto.  
Aveva quattordici anni e doveva vivere -  _sarebbe stata la miglior trovata mai inventata._


End file.
